Adventures With Cherry Stems
by whatweaponsicanfind
Summary: So Sasuke can tie a knot in a cherry stem, who cares? Naruto and Sakura do, of course. ;D Implied NaruSasu, but also kinda just Team 7 silliness.


Rating: **K+. It's harmless, really.  
**

Warning: **Like I said, Team 7 has decided to group up and be perverts today. It's not their fault-it's mine. But you don't mind, do you? :) Oh, and yaoi. Sorta. SasuNaru. Sakura is also attempting to seduce Sasuke. No smut, btw!**

Disclaimer: ******I don't own Naruto and am not making any profit from this.** But I do own this lamp. -holds up lamp-

* * *

Going out for ice cream (of course, Naruto's idea) seemed so harmless-even sounded like fun. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke had a bit of a sweet tooth. He usually ate on a strict, healthy diet to keep strong, to help growth, and to keep in shape. But occasionally, Sasuke liked to treat himself, and since it had been a while since he indulged in a minor desire of his, he decided tonight was a good night to do so.

Oh, innocent, simple-minded Sasuke. Look what you've gotten yourself into now!

_Ahem_, allow me to start from the beginning.

Everyone had gotten their ice cream and had sat down to eat, keeping up a constant, idle-minded conversation. Even Sasuke contributed to the conversation a little. All was well-better than it usually was. Which should have given off an emergency signal right away that something was bound to go wrong. Nothing ever stayed nice and peaceful for long.

As everyone finished their ice cream, Sasuke picked out the cherry at the bottom of his glass; he'd saved for the very end of his dessert. Popping it into his mouth, stem and all, he savored the sweetness of the cherry and it's juice as he chewed and swallowed. Then, after a moment of wrestling around with it in his mouth, he pulled the cherry stem out, neatly tied in a knot.

Little did he notice the stares of his two teammates. Kakashi looked quite amused.

"Woah. Sasuke!" Sakura squealed. "You must be a good kisser!" A blush tinged her cheeks as she smiled as cutely as she could, and batted her eyelashes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, almost afriad to ask why, though he did anyway.

"Don't you know what they say?"

"About big feet?" **(**1**)** Naruto asked. That made everyone turn and stare at the blonde. He grinned. "Big socks! Geez, you pervs. Get your minds outta the gutter!"

Sakura sighed, irritated, although Sasuke found Naruto's joke kind of, maybe a little, tad bit amusing... Though he'd never say so out loud.

"No!" Sakura finally said, picking up where she'd left off. "About being able to tie a cherry stem with your tongue!" As soon as she'd said the word "tongue," a hand landed on each of Sasuke's knees. The raven-haired paled. "Those with such a talent," Sakura purred, scooting a little closer to Sasuke, "are _exceptionally _good kissers." She batted her eyelashes.

Sakura rubbed her finger lightly on Sasuke's knee, moving her hand so she could brush against the lower part of his thigh.

Meanwhile, the other hand was slowly, but surely, creeping up his thigh, millimeter by millimeter. He felt the fingers, still soft with youth and yet calloused with strength brush all over his skin, hardly touching him, yet enough that Sasuke could feel it. His body shivered happily. It was torture, and yet pleasure that Sasuke craved more and more with each touch.

That hand that actually aroused Sasuke belonged to none other than his boyfriend, the little blonde beside him who was pretending to sulk about Sakura trying to seduce Sasuke. But Sasuke could see the little smirk he wore as he stared down into his empty bowl.

Sakura, oblivious to Naruto's success in seducing Sasuke and the failure of her own attempt, slid her hand a little bit higher up Sasuke's thigh.

_What a mood killer._

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and shoved her arm back at her side, sliding her farther away from himself on the seat of the round picnic table. He scooted closer to Naruto and grabbed his hand as well, but laced their fingers together instead of pushed him away.

"I will murder you," Sasuke hissed too quiet for anyone but Naruto to hear.

The blonde grinned. "If you think _that _was torture, just wait 'til I drag you back to my place." He winked.

Sasuke turned a tad red, trying to conceal it as best he could. Naruto simply laughed.

* * *

**(**1**) - They say those with big feet have big. . . uhm, man parts. ;) Kudos to my friend Harrison (larney55 on here), who told that "Big socks!" joke to me. XD**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
